<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think You Love Him by Nutella20018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355820">I Think You Love Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella20018/pseuds/Nutella20018'>Nutella20018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikasa/Annie Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Introspection, Light Angst, Musical References, POV Mikasa Ackerman, POV Third Person, References to Depression, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella20018/pseuds/Nutella20018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a week since she last heard from her. She was a shell of a person. Her room was a mess, littered with cans and takeout boxes. There was a mattress on the floor in the middle of all the mess.<br/>♪“Please don’t, please don’t leave Come back (come back) come back (come back) I will hold onto the remaining scent so come back to your place”♪</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikasa/Annie Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think You Love Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They might seem a bit confusing at times, I'm writing out my thoughts as they happen while still trying to figure out my own feelings as well. They can all be read independently but will make more sense if you read them all. I'm not writing them in any order but they seem to be starting from the end and going back to the beginning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since she last heard from her. She was a shell of a person. Her room was a mess, littered with cans and takeout boxes. There was a mattress on the floor in the middle of all the mess. It was only there for Annie, since she started dating Bertolt. Mikasa’s face grew dark at the thought of him. It seemed like everything changed as soon as Annie met him. All of the things they planned were suddenly forgotten as Annie decided to spend as much time as possible with him, making no time for anyone else.<br/>	Mikasa’s days all blended together. She woke up when her alarm went off, went to the bathroom to make herself look presentable, log into class, and grab food for the day. It was all she did each day on repeat. Sending Annie messages to tell her about her day and other things that popped into Mikasa’s head that reminded her of the blonde. Annie never responded of course. She was still thinking and needed time. Mikasa was okay with not getting a response. Annie had always promised that she would tell her if she wanted to end their friendship and not treat her like everyone else and leave without letting her know why. <br/>	She decided to try and clean a bit because her boyfriend was coming to visit her later tonight when classes ended. She looked around and wished that she didn’t have to get up, her body felt too heavy to move. She dragged herself out of bed and got to work picking up all the empty beer cans that were tossed haphazardly around the room and moving on to the many boxes of half eaten food that was discarded. Looking at the mess, she realized exactly how far she had fallen. Why did Annie have this affect on her? She seemed happy whenever Mikasa would see her stories on snapchat. Always smiling or with Bertolt. Her heart ached. If only Annie knew how she was feeling. Although she knew that Annie wouldn’t care. She cared only about herself and whoever she chose to date at the time. <br/>	Mikasa, satisfied with being able to see her floor, decided the rest of the clean up can wait and shoved a pile of clothes into a corner. Jean always told her that she didn’t need to clean just for him now that they’re dating. She picked up her phone and checked her calendar for once. She had a therapy appointment in an hour. She showered and dressed herself somewhat decently, she couldn’t really be bothered to try and look well dressed when she didn’t feel okay. She still had around forty five minutes until she had to log in to her therapy session so she decided to look through her fridge and see what she could find. She found an old and hard sandwich inside along with some expired vegetables and a few cans of beer. She grabbed a can and cracked it open, taking a long swig before going back to bed. She threw herself down, exhausted from having to be moving around, and started scrolling through her phone while a random show played in the background. When her alarm went off she crawled to the foot of her bed and waited for her therapist to log in.<br/>	The session started like every other she had been to for the past month. She only started therapy for Annie. Erwin popped into view on screen and waited for Mikasa to turn her microphone on. <br/>“Hey”<br/>“Hi”<br/>“How’s it going today?”<br/>“It’s going”<br/>Erwin was thrown off by her emotionless voice but smiling face.<br/>“I see on your form that you’re not really doing all that well. Any reason in particular or?”<br/>“It’s just how it’s always been. All of the pressure building because classes, trying to be happy for everyone else around. My best friend is also angry with me because I made a dumb joke and she said she wanted some time to think”<br/>	Mikasa ended with that final thought and looked away, biting her lip to calm herself down. She could feel the tears threatening to spill and a painful lump in her throat keeping her words stuck. <br/>	Erwin blinked at her for a couple of seconds.<br/>	“Wow, uhh, yeah that sounds like a lot. Want to talk about your best friend?”<br/>“Sure. She got a boyfriend about a month ago and things have started changing since then. I understand that they both might not be comfortable doing things like they used to when they were single, but it feels like she’s not my best friend anymore, she doesn’t act like this normally, only when she’s dating someone”<br/>“How is she acting different?”<br/>“She’s not here whenever she spends time with me. She’s stopped staying the night and when she does, her boyfriend doesn’t want us sharing a bed. He told her he doesn’t want her sharing a bed with anyone but him, not even her family is allowed to be in the same bed as her.”<br/>	“How does that make you feel? Does your gender identity have any reason you think?”<br/>“I don’t know, probably. Everyone is uncomfortable with their partners around me. I look much more masculine than what people expect since I’m a girl physically. I still don’t really understand what I’m feeling but I know I prefer to be as neutral as possible. He probably thinks that I will try to do something to her.”<br/>	“It sounds like your best friend doesn’t really know how to act in a relationship, or at least doesn’t know how to be the same person with her boyfriend and with others”<br/>	The session went on about how Mikasa was feeling about Annie and her relationship with Bertolt. When she finally logged off and shut her laptop, she let herself fall back and lay there staring up for a couple of minutes before grabbing her phone. She thought it would be a good idea to go down to grab some food from the dining hall. Mikasa hopped on a bus, earphones blaring a special playlist she’s been making, and let herself space off. <br/>  ♪“Please don’t, please don’t leave Come back (come back) come back (come back) I will hold onto the remaining scent so come back to your place”♪</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was a bit eh, I will probably go back and change a lot but for now I'm okay with it. The song at the end is Please Don't by K.Will</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>